El Amor de una Familia
by DarkLux
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando uno de los Jonas Brothers de enferma de gravedad? ¿la banda seguirá siendo una banda si uno de sus miembros ya no puede estar allí? y-tan fuerte como es la familia- ¿el amor de los otros 5 Jonas será suficiente para ayudarlo?
1. Chapter 1

**Está es la traducción al fic de camp-rocker-4ever "The Love of a Family", la historia me gustó (aunque no esté terminado) y espero que ustedes tambien lo disfruten

* * *

**

**Prólogo**

"Joe... ¿estás enfermo? No te ves muy bien" le pregunto un Nick de 15 años a su hermano de dieciocho, que solo se rió en respuesta.

"Estoy bien, Nick J. Y además… Yo siempre me veo bien. Ahora… deja de preocuparte, salgamos y ¡démosles a esos fans el mejor show de todos!" Joe trataba de sonar entusiasta, pero el esfuerzo lo hizo comenzar a toser horriblemente. Nick golpeó levemente la espalda de su hermano – la única cosa que podía hacer- hasta que los tosidos de Joe se detuvieron.

"¿Estás bien, amigo?" preguntó el hermano de 20 años de Joe y Nick, Kevin, preocupado, caminando hacia ellos con su guitarra en la mano.

"Si. Kevin… te diré lo mismo que le dije a Nick. Deja de preocuparte ¡y vamos a roquear el mundo de esos fans!"

"Joe... No puedo dejarte ir ahí. Estás enfermo. Y… no te preocupes… los fans lo entenderán." Kevin estaba comenzando usar su modo de 'hermano mayor demasiado protector' y Joe estaba comenzando a irritarse.

"Muy Bien. Kev, mira. Sé que estás diciendo esto porque te preocupo y realmente lo aprecio pero… tú no eres papá. Así que podrías…uh…¿dejar de actuar como él? Preguntó, manteniendo su voz en el mismo tono, lo que le sorprendió, considerando su nivel de irritación.

"Um... No sé que problema tienes, Joe. Pero le que sí sé es que no puedes salir ahí hoy. Y estoy seguro de que Nick está de acuerdo conmigo." Ambos hermanos se voltearon hacia Nick, quien se veía como si prefiriera ser dejado fuera del asunto.

"En realidad… si así es. Perdón, _Danger, _pero estás enfermo. Eso… o vas a enfermarte. Así que quizá es mejor si cancelamos el concierto de esta noche para que descanses. Estoy seguro que estarás como nuevo para mañana."

"¿Que es lo que pasa con ustedes dos? Estoy bi…" fue interrumpido por otra seria de tosidos.

Justo en ese momento, su padre caminó hacia ellos y dijo "muchachos… vamos. La multitud está muy ansiosa. ¿Qué les está tomando… ¡Joe! ¿Estás bien, hijo?"

"Si, papa. Estoy bien. Yo… yo solo necesito un poco de agua." Nick le entregó su botella de agua y Joe tomó un gran sorbo. Luego sonrió a sus hermanos y papá y rió. "¿ven? ¡Estoy como nuevo! ahora… ¿podemos ir al escenario por favor?" comenzó a saltar como un ansioso niño de tres años.

"bueno," dijo el Sr. Jonas, "Joe…Realmente no sé cómo decirte esto pero uh… realmente no creo que debas…" pero Joe ya se había volteado, arreglado para subir a escena y escuchar las porras de la multitud.

Kevin puso una mano en el hombre de su padre y trató de sonreír, pero era algo más como una mueca. "Papá… He estado tratando de decirlo eso los últimos 5 minutos. No va a escuchar. Yo digo que hay que dejarlo ir."

"Pero que pasa si…" Kevin sabía lo que su padre iba a decir y ya tenía un argumento para ello.

"nada va a salir mal, papá. Yo voy a estar ahí…y también Nick, John, Ryan y Garbo. ¿Realmente crees que alguno de nosotros dejaría que _cualquier cosa_ le pasara a Joe?"

"Bueno…no…Pero…" aún sonaba indeciso y Kevin entendía porque. Solo era instinto paternal, él no quería que nasa les pasara a sus hijos. Y solo el hecho de que uno estuviera en potencial peligro se lo estaba comiendo por dentro… Kevin podía verlo en sus ojos.

Esperando poder quitar algo del dolor de su padre , Kevin dijo bromeando, " y sin mencionar el hecho de que hay 10,000 fans gritando allá afuera. Ahora… ¿Realmente crees que _ellos_ dejarían que _algo_ le pasara a su querido Joe Jonas?" se rió y pronto su padre le siguió.

"bueno… Cuando lo pones así… supongo _sí _está en buenas manos." Abrazó a su hijo mayor. "Buena suerte, Kev."

Kevin regreso el abrazo. "gracias, papá."

Luego el Sr. Jonas se movió hacia Nick y luego Joe. LO abrazó y luego dijo, "Ahora, Joseph. Escúchame. Si te sientes enfermo o mareado, no tengas miedo de salir del escenario para descansar. ¿Ésta bien?"

"está bien, papa" Joe comenzó a alejarse del abrazo para poder ir junto a sus hermanos en las alas del escenario, pero su padre (por razones desconocida para Joe) lo jaló hacia él.

"Te amo, Joe," susurró.

"Yo también te amo, papa," dijo mientras él y sus hermanos corrían hacia el escenario a los cantos de "¡JONAS! ¡JONAS! ¡JONAS!"

"¡Hola a todos! Gritó Joe. "Somos los Jonas Brothers y estamos muy emocionados de estar en Nueva Jersey… ¡Qué es nuestro estado natal!" hizo una pausa para dejar espacio a los gritos que sabía que seguirían a su última frase.

Cuando los gritos se apagaron, Kevin agregó, "y lamentamos el retraso. Es solo que Joe no se siente muy bien y…" Joe interrumpió a su hermano mayor.

"No sé de que estás hablando, Kevin. ¡Me siento excelente y estoy listo para roquear! ¿Y ustedes?" le Preguntó a la multitud. Más gritos. "¡Muy bien! Entonces ¡A ROQUEAR!" cubrió su boca con la mano que no tenía el micrófono, escondiendo expertamente un tosido, esperando que nadie hubiera visto. Pero estaba equivocado. Kevin lo había visto y le dio una mirada de advertencia. Joe movió la boca con un _estoy bien. _Kevin se veía escéptico pero sacudió su cabeza y dirigió su atención al público, mientras que simultáneamente tacaba las primeras notas de 'That's Just the Way We Roll' en su guitarra.

La primera parte del concierto, ¡Joe se sintió genial! No estaba tosiendo ni nada. Sentía como si su papa, Nick y Kevin hubieran actuado tontamente por pensar que algo andaba mal con él. Pero…habló muy pronto. Fue a la mitad de 'Pushing Me Away' que las cosas empezaron a salir mal. Horrible, Horriblemente, mal.

_Stop!_

_Tell me the truth_

_Cause I'm so confused_

Joe comenzó a ver doble, pero pestañeo y todo estaba claro de nuevo. Así que siguió cantando, actuando como si nada hubiera pasado.

_Spinning round _

_These walls are falling down and I need you_

_More than you_

_I'm not letting go_

_Getting closer_

_So take my hand _

_And please just..._

Luego sucedió. La arena comenzó a girar, los colores de pusieron borrosos, no podía oír… no podía ver… No podía pensar… ni siquiera podía _respirar_. Trató de llamar a kevin, pero no estaba seguro de si había salido algún sonido porque en el mismo momento que llamó a su hermano mayor… todo se puso negro.

* * *

**los siguientes capitulos... no sé cuando voy a ponerlos, porque no siempre tengo oportunidad de traducirlos, pero un review siempre me anima, así que vamos! manden sus reviews**


	2. NOTA DE AUTOR

les traigo malas noticias... el fic en su version en ingles fue removido, porque el parecer es muy malo e imperdonable el hecho de escribir sobre gente real.

Aunque este fic fue hecho solo por diversion y nadie, repito, NADIE quiere que le pase esto a ninguno de los hermanos.

habia solo seis capitulos subidos de el fic, pero si ustedes lo desean pueden mandarme un MP (mensaje privado) y yo les dare la traduccion de esos capitulos o pueden agregar a mi gemela al MSN y ella se los puede pasar (estabamos traduciendo juntos), para obtener su mail tendrán que madarme el mansaje privado pidiendolo.

lo siento mucho, si llego a encontrar los capitulos restantes con gusto se los haré saber.

porcierto si alguien sabe leer en ingles favor de pasar a mi fic de Camp Rock, sientanse con la libertad de dar un review en español, no hay problema


End file.
